memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Forum:Bildergröße
Es war ja mal gesagt, dass Bilder klein (vom Speicherplatz her) gehalten werden sollen. Gilt das noch? Oder reicht die Kapazität nicht doch aus?? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:16, 27. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :ich weiss nichtmehr wer es wo gesagt hat, aber soweit ich weis: seitdem wir bei wikia sind haben wir da keine einschränkungen mehr die wir brechen könnten. mein persönlicher gundsatz ist das bilder möglichst nicht so zu komprimieren das sie einen informationsverlust erleiden. also, screenshots am besten unbearbeitet und unkomprimiert. vieleicht bin ich an der stelle als admin ein schlechtes vorbild. ich hoffe noch ein anderer admin meldet sich dazu--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 11:16, 28. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Ok, unkomprimiert find ich super, weil die Bilder dann immer sch.... aussehen. Aber unbearbeitet??? Mal ein Beispiel: Du hast das Bild zum Borg-Diamanten neu hochgeladen. Das fand ich sehr dunkel, habs also bearbeitet. Sowas muss doch erlaubt sein, wenn Bilder zu dunkel oder so sind. Oder is das "verboten"? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 11:39, 28. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :ich sage ja nicht das es verboten ist. NUR jede bearbeitung, egal welcher art, schadet dem einem bild. und das bild das du bearbeitet hast, sieht zumindest auf meinem tft-bildschirm ziemlich schlimm aus :/ --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 11:52, 28. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Was sieht denn schlimm aus? wir reden doch von dem hier: Bild:Borgdiamant.jpg, oder? Da sind doch keine Fehler?! Vorher hat man doch nix erkannt. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:18, 28. Apr. 2007 (UTC) ::Zum Beispiel, dass das Schwarz kein wirkliches Schwarz war, sondern ein milchiges Grau. ;) Das passiert beispielweise, wenn man die Helligkeit über "Helligkeit ändern" verstellt, wobei "Gamma-Korrektur" hierfür an sich richtiger ist. 12:41, 28. Apr. 2007 (UTC) ::::Der Borgdiamant selber sieht in Ordnung aus. was Shisma meint sind die "Kästchen", sogenannte Kompressionsartefakte, am rechten Rand und links bei den Sternen. Diese entstehen, wenn das Bild (zu) stark komprimiert wird. Wenn man es nachbearbeiten will / muss sollte man daher die Qualität sehr hoch einstellen um es nicht noch schlimmer zu machen. --Kebron 12:42, 28. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Bei dem jetzigen Bild erkennt man doch wieder kaum was. Man erkennt ja kaum den Diamanten. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:44, 28. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :::::Bildbearbeitung und Bildkompression ist ja nicht ohne Grund ein schwieriges Thema (z.B. in der Druckvorstufe). Jedes erneutes Abspeichern als JPG ist mit Qualitätsverlusten verbunden. Jede Bildbearbeitung ist – technisch gesehen – erst einmal eine Verschlechterung (kann ich bei Bedarf gern genauer erklären), auch wenn das menschliche Auge etwas anderes sieht (wenn man z.B. ein Bild aufhellt oder nachschärft). Ich wäre aus dem Grund dafür, ein neues Bild grundsätzlich erstmal "roh" einzustellen (eventuell sogar als PNG, um Artefakte zu vermeiden). Und jeder, der sich berufen fühlt, diese Rohbilder zu überarbeiten, sollte dann auf diese Anfangsversion zugreifen können (und seine bearbeitete Version mit einem Anhängsel versehen... also z.B. bild.jpg für das Original und bild_opt.jpg für die bearbeitete Version). Wenn User A ein Bild hochlädt, User B korrigiert danach die Helligkeit nach seinem (unkalibrierten) Monitor, sieht das Bild für User C vielleicht schlechter aus als vorher. Wenn dann die Originalversion noch im Zugriff ist, kann man den Schaden rückgängig machen bzw ein anderer User kann sein Glück versuchen. -- TMSIDRSchnapper 20:09, 29. Apr. 2007 (UTC) ::Ne, also wenn man das privat so als PNG archiviert ist das in Ordnung, aber wenn wir das hier anfangen, passt das einfach nicht mehr, denn die PNG-Versionen müssten dann nochmal gesondert gespeichert werden, nur um dann als Waise hier zu enden, da wir aus Performance-Gründen dann auf die JPEGs zurückgreifen. Das meiste an Bildern kommt ja eh von DVDs oder TrekCore - die sind also schon alle mehr oder weniger stark verlustbehaftet. Bei den Kinofilmen und Star Trek: Enterprise hat man beispielsweise schon das Problem mit der anamorphen Codierung des Videostreams usw... ::Glaub' mir, mich ärgert's auch, dass sich JPEGs mit jedem Speichern verschlechtern, aber wir sprechen hier bei den JPEG-Bildern nur von Screenshots, die sowieso eigentlich jeder hier ersetzen kann, der sich nur registriert. ::Ich würd' da jetzt keinen so wahnsinnigen Aufwand betreiben, denn in der Regel ist der Qualitätsverlust nur dann sehr auffallend, wenn man sehr stark bearbeitet und dann mehrmals neu komprimiert. Und je mehr Regeln, umso geringer ist letztlich auch die Beteiligung. 21:58, 29. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :::zustimmung--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 07:35, 30. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Ganz kurz nur mal zu TMSIDRSchnappers Vorschlag: das zurücksetzen von Bildern geht ja jetz auch schon einfacher (mit der Dateiversionen-Funktion). Ansonsten stimmt ich defchris zu (und noch als nachtrag: bei TNG-Folgen sind die Screenshots bei Trekcore eh sehr verschwommen und unscharf). Und tschuldigung, wenn ich durch meine unbedarften Korrekturen beim Borg-Diamanten jemandem Aufwand gemacht habe (bin dann doch eher noch ein Laie, bei dem, was hier so steht, obwohl ich eigentlich gut Bilder bearbeiten kann (oder nun konnte :) ). -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 11:08, 30. Apr. 2007 (UTC)